please_dont_find_this_or_look_at_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model Search (cycle 8)
The eighth cycle of [[TMS|'Top Model Search']]' '''features twelve aspiring models from all across the globe. Twelve models were selected from across 6 continents, and 11 total countries. The prizes for this cycle are: * A cover and six-page spread in Vogue Italia. * An international campaign with H&M. * A cosmetics contract with Sephora valued at $100,000. * A modeling contract with W Models Management. * A cash prize worth $50,000. Locations * wikipedia:VenezuelaNew York City, Episodes 1-2 * Reykjavík, Episode 2 Episodes '''Episode 1' The models are dropped off immediately at a mall, and are confused by their surroundings. As they get to know each other as they are brought to the mall, the models speculate why Tyra decided to start the cycle that way. Malana and Nadine bond immediately as they both are from South America. Clotilde begins to get irritated by the girls as the competition starts, and feels that she is too different from them as she is in a band at home and has had a different life compared to them. Soon after, Tyra arrives with Tamara Vanderhoven, W Models Management co-manager. The girls are led to believe that she is a surprise thirteenth contestant, however she was a permanent judge and representative of W Models. Tyra proceeds to explain that the models would have a runway challenge, however they'd be their own stylists, and they'd be styling each other in pairs. The models would have an hour to find the perfect outfit that fit their personal style, as well as their partner's, and they'd have a budget of $250. Then, they'd be taken to the backstage of the runway, and they'd have 15 minutes to do each other's makeup. Ayana and Latanya immediately click, having similar personal styles. Every pair seems to agree on something, with the exception of Clotilde and Liv, as well as Destiny and Serina. Clotilde wants to only wear casual clothing, while Liv proceeds to tell Clotilde that there had to be more high fashion involved. Clotilde strongly disagreed, and Liv told Clotilde to try on a dress she found for her. Both models began to argue and couldn't seem to come to an agreement of ideas, however Liv convinced Clotilde to wear the dress she found. Destiny and Serina couldn't come to an idea of cohesion for their personal styles. Eventually, they realized they had only twenty minutes left and had to pick an outfit. Serina picked a successful outfit, while Destiny's was over budget. As they only had two more minutes, Destiny quickly had to find an outfit, much to her discontent. They were late back to meet Tamara and Tyra, to their dismay. On the runway, Ayana and Latanya were well received. As were Awa and Tasha. Despite Clotilde and Liv's disagreements, they did well on the runway. Backstage, Tyra notices that there is tension between Clotilde and Liv, but does not ask them to explain the situation. Malana is criticized for a poor walk. In the end, Ayana and Latanya win the challenge and get the best room in the model loft, and choose Awa and Liv to stay with them. The models enjoy their new house, but the models begin to discuss Clotilde's attitude. Especially the models rooming with her. Serina heavily dislikes her attitude. This discussion is followed by the models receiving a Tyra Mail hinting to their first photoshoot. The models are then brought to panel, where they are evaluated on their birthstone photoshoot. Each model represented one of the twelve birthstones. Ewa, Latanya and Liv all receive major praise for their interpretations of their birthstones. However, Awa and Serina were both critiqued for missing the mark and delivering lackluster performances. Tasha was heavily critiqued for having the worst photo of the night, and Tasha broke down due to her passion and will to be in the competition, as she believed she would be eliminated. Destiny was also told that her performance didn't cut it. Ultimately, Ewa's interpretation of Amethyst earns her best picture of the week, and the first best photo of the cycle. Serina narrowly escapes the bottom, but is warned to step it up. This leaves Destiny and Tasha to face the bottom two. Both were told that they had massive amounts of potential, but delivered photos that weren't up to par. Destiny's unique looks were her advantage, but they faded in the photoshoot. For Tasha, her photo was the worst but her passion was obvious, and her potential was undeniable. In the end, Tasha was saved as she had more drive and potential to win the competition, and Destiny was eliminated. * First call-out: '''Ewa Jedziniak * '''Bottom two: '''Destiny Tawfiq & Tasha Robertson * '''Eliminated: Destiny Tawfiq * Guest judge: '''Ella Watson '''Episode 2 * First call-out: '''Awa Seck * '''Bottom two: '''Clotilde Deniel & Serina Baardwijk * '''Eliminated: '''Clotilde Deniel * '''Guest judge: '''Faheema Nazari '''Episode 3 * Quit: '''Malana Saavedra * '''First call-out: '''Nadine Gallego * '''Bottom two: '''Latanya Freeman & Maika Anh Duong * '''Eliminated: '''Maika Anh Duong * '''Guest judge: '''Olya Ivanova Contestants Summaries '''Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant won the reward challenge. Contestant progress : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant was called first that week. : The contestant was called within the top three, but did not win best photo that week. : The contestant was called in the middle. : The contestant was called last before the bottom. : The contestant was in the bottom, but was saved. : The contestant was eliminated. Makeovers: * Awa: '''Jet black weave * '''Ayana: '''Dyed light brown; later dyed jet black and cut short * '''Ewa: '''Dyed chocolate brown * '''Latanya: '''Bowl cut * '''Liv: '''Bleached further to platinum blonde, eyebrows bleached * '''Maika: '''Side shave * '''Malana: '''Pixie cut * '''Nadine: '''Dyed dark brown and extensions added * '''Serina: '''Dyed ash blonde * '''Tasha: '''Braids '''Photo shoot guide: * Episode 1 photo shoot: '''Representing birthstones * '''Episode 2 photo shoot: '''Waterfall goddesses in Reykjavík * '''Episode 3 photo shoot: '''Plain white t-shirts in groups * '''Episode 4 photo shoot: * Episode 5 photo shoot: